Lexos' Revenge - The Story of Kellach's Suffering
by Namikaze's Uzumaki
Summary: When the spirit of Lexos returns his only intention is to cause Kellach as much pain and humiliation as possible. The young apprentice must figure out how to escape this living nightmare before anyone discover the terrible secret of what Lexos is doing to him, using the body of his own teacher Zendric! Contains mature content including Non-Con, Rape, Slash. Lexos/Kellach pairing.


**Heya KotSD Fans!**

**This is a story about the return of Lexos (before the storyline of Revelations occurs) and the revenge he decides to take upon Kellach for defeating him in the first book. **

**Warnings! As I know younger viewers may be likely to read this: this story contains explicit scenes of sexual content, non-con (rape), slash (male on male) and quite depressing thoughts/moments, so please be aware of what you may find if you read on :)**

**For everyone else enjoy! **

**PS: Kellach is one of the most super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot characters of all time XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return of Lexos, the Begining of Kellach's Suffering**

Kellach didn't know what was happening.

He was scrubbing the floor after a spell had gone wrong, Zendric decided he must always clean up his messes without magic, so that he would have time to think about his mistakes.

He didn't know whether he had been hit with a spell or just a very hard object, but Kellach's world suddenly went black and the ground he had been scrubbing rushed up to meet him.

When he awoke his head was throbbing, but he was aware enough of his surroundings to instantly notice that he was only about a metre away from where he had been before he blacked out.

He realised there was something wrong when he tried to move his hands.

He was sitting propped up against one of the wooden desks that the apprentices use, and his hands were bound to one of the desks legs with a thick rope.

Kellach's eyes went wide, his head cleared instantly and he looked frantically around the familiar room.

The old wizard's tower looked no different than ever, the grey stone floors were freshly swept, the statues and tapestries lining the walls were untouched, none of the various objects piled on the bookshelves and the mantelpiece above the fire looked out of place. Therefore Kellach thought he was able to rule out a robbery, almost every item in the room was valuable to some extent, many of them contained highly magical properties, a thief would not have left such treasures untouched.

_Unless they were looking for something very specific_, Kellach shivered as he thought to himself, reminded of a time when Zendrics entire tower had been ransacked to hide the thievery of one tiny item… tiny, but dangerous.

Kellachs head snapped up as he heard footsteps from behind and slightly to his right. Someone was coming down the great staircase that leads to the second level.

"Zendric?" Kellach called, "is that you? What's going on?"

"Oh, you've woken up then?" the old elf's familiar voice came down the stairs.

Kellach breathed a sigh of relief and felt his heart beat begin to calm back down, he let his head thump back against the desk leg.

"Zendric, what happened?" Kellach asked as the wizard came into view next to him, "did someone break in? Did they steal something?"

Zendric chuckled, he moved to stand in front Kellach, but something was wrong. The usually kind old wizard was grinning down at him with a look of triumph, his usually twinkling eyes were burning, they sent a chill straight down the Kellach's spine. "Zendric?" He whispered.

"Hmmm," said the elf, "in a way, yes. You see," he gestured at himself, "this is Zendric's body, but his mind, well…" With a great flourish he produced from a pocket in his swirling robes a small clear ball with gold bands wrapped around it.

The Spiritkeeper.

And it was no longer empty. A hazy fog drifted within it, Zendric's soul.

Kellach swallowed hard, his heart jumped as he looked up into the cold eyes that did not belong to his teacher.

"Who are you?" he choked out.

A malicious grin split the face above him.

"I am the one you, dear boy, sent to ruin, all because you and your stupid friends couldn't leave this," he lifted the Spiritkeeper, "alone."

Kellach's breath caught in his throat.

"And," continued the elf, "my intention from here on, is to make you pay for your insolence."

"Lexos," Kellach breathed.

* * *

Lexos squatted in front of him, Kellach's head filled with hate as he recognized the man who had nearly killed him, his brother, and their best friend Moyra.

"Now then," said the late magistrate, "let's get down to business." He held the Spiritkeeper up in front of Kellach, "if you don't do exactly as I say I will kill your friend here, if you tell anyone about me, then I will not leave this body, and when the three days pass Zendric will never be able to return to it. Lastly, I just want you to know, the purpose of my return is to cause you the greatest pain and humiliation possible, so that you can feel everything I felt when I was defeated by three children. You will watch your family and friends get more worried about you each day, and you will not be able to tell them anything."

Lexos grinned at him, stretching the familiar features into an unnatural expression.

Kellach was frozen where he sat, staring into the hollow eyes in front of him.

"Wh… what are you…? I don't understand, how are you...?" he licked his lips and took a shaky breath. The man before him was someone Kellach knew he had no chance against, the former magistrate was far too powerful for him to defeat, only by transferring Zendric's soul into his own body had they been able to defeat him last time. Kellach's eyes flickered to the globe Lexos held, he didn't understand how the dead magistrates soul had come to be here.

Kellach steeled himself, taking deep breaths, then he looked up and glared right back at the now cold eyes of his teacher, "I don't know what you plan to do, but I'll fight all the creatures in the ruins before I do a single thing you say."

Lexos raised his eyebrows, "Oh? I should smash this right here if that's what you think," his grip on the Spiritkeeper tightened, Kellach winced, "but I have a much more interesting way of making you change your mind."

Lexos stood and placed the Spiritkeeper on one of the other desks. Then he returned and knelt before Kellach, eyes glistening with something the apprentice couldn't describe. "Now, let's see how Zendric's young, slim, beautiful blonde haired apprentice deals with being fucked into the floor by his own master."

"Wha- hey!" Kellach yelped as Lexos tore open his purple apprentice robes, leaving the sleeves hanging off his elbows, chest exposed.

The young apprentice flinched, reflexively cringing in on himself as much as possible with his hands still bound behind him, drawing his legs up to cover what he could of his chest.

"Ah-ah none of that," said Lexos, prying Kellach's legs away from his body with the easy strength of the old elf, running his hands up the outside of the boys thighs as he went to pull off the breeches.

Kellach squirmed, trying to get away from the cold hands that grasped his waist.

"Such a slim little thing you are," said Lexos, "I can't believe this is your first time. You look so much like your mother, just as your father always says, I wouldn't have been surprised if a few men were interested. But of course," he smirked and grasped the edges of Kellach's pants, "I very much prefer it this way."

The cool air of the stone tower hit Kellach like an icy shower as his most private area was exposed. Lexos' eyes lit up with lust as he looked over the pure, untouched body before him.

"Oh yes, entirely untouched, so much easier for me to leave my mark." Lexos leant down.

Kellach shrunk as far as he could into the floor beneath him, but he could not escape. All the young apprentice could do was shudder in horror as one of his most hated enemies used his beloved mentors body to run cold hands up and down his sides.

One of Lexos' hands went straight to Kellach's lips, and several fingers were forced inside. The other roamed over the smooth, pale skin below him, lightly pinching the soft nipples, moving lower and dipping around to squeeze the boys firm behind.

Kellach released a muffled whimper around the fingers as Lexos' wandering lower hand came around his front and squeezed his inner thigh. His eyes began to fill with unshed tears as the hand moved, almost lovingly, upwards, and cool fingers began to caress his manhood.

Lexos was thoroughly enjoying himself. Kellach's skin was smooth and warm beneath his fingers, and the sounds he was extracting from the boy were the sweetest music to his ears. Of course, he was only going so slowly to make sure that by the time he really got down to business, the young apprentice would know exactly what was coming, and Lexos would relish the pain and humiliation that would spread across his face.

Lexos grasped Kellach's member tightly, eliciting a muffled gasp of pain, then he pulled his saliva-covered fingers out of the boys mouth, causing some of the excess to spill out and dribble down Kellach's chin.

Kellach immediately squirmed, trying to wiggle away from Lexos again, but the much larger man knelt on his leg, preventing further struggle.

"Now, now, this won't get any easier just because you're uncomfortable, brat," Lexos leered down at Kellach, "so why bother trying to get away?"

Kellach was breathing heavily, he glared up at his captor, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but- urgh!" Kellach yelled as Lexos squeezed harshly.

"Shush now, I don't want to hear any intelligible words unless I instruct you to say something."

Kellach bit his lip, eyes still burning with defiance.

Lexos smirked. "Time to teach you a lesson," he said, and thrust two of his barely lubricated fingers passed the tight outer ring of muscles and straight into Kellach insides.

Kellach let out a great yelp that echoed around the empty chamber. "AHHH! Stop! What are you doing! Stop! Get out! Ahh!"  
"I said no words!" Lexos said sharply, and hit Kellach across the face, the skin immediately began to bruise from the force.

Kellach tasted blood, the hit had cause him to bite the inside of is cheek. His stomach was tightening and twisting as Lexos used Zendrics long fingers to violate him in ways he had never even dreamed of. His insides were hot, they felt like they were burning. Lexos forced another two fingers inside, Kellach bit down as hard as he could on his lip, holding back a moan of pain, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't believe this was happening, he must be dreaming, but the pain was worse with each moment.

"I think that's enough," said Lexos, and Kellach's eyes cracked open. "It's supposed to be punishment, after all." He pulled his fingers out quickly.

Kellach's heart began to beat again, was it over?

But Lexos didn't get up, he simply shifter around over Kellach, the apprentice wasn't sure of what he was doing until the long arms came up, pulling Zendric's magnificent robes with them, leaving him in a plain white top and breeches.

Kellach's brain was fuzzy, he watched in a daze as Lexos' hands fiddled around under the shirt.

Suddenly Lexos grabbed both of Kellach's legs, under his knees, and pushed them up flush against the smaller boys body. Exposing his backside entirely.

"Wait- what are yo-" Kellach choked on his words, his eyes went impossibly wide, his mouth gaped open in a silent scream of agony, as Lexos pushed something much larger and longer than his fingers into Kellach.

Lexos was only about to fit two thirds of Zendric in at first, the boy was simply too tight, but he was happy with Zendric's size, and the look of utter horror and pain on the face of the now no longer virgin boy beneath him, filled him with an incredible sense of sadistic happiness.

He pulled out only slightly, pulled Kellach's left leg over his shoulder, and thrust forward again, pushing in farther slowly. Kellach's voice box seemed to catch up with him at last, "AHHHH! Urgh… stop! Please-ahh! Stop! Stop! I'm begging you! Please!" Kellach couldn't hold back the tears, his wrists were on fire as they strained against the ropes binding them, his back and legs were aching from the unnatural position and the hard stone floor. And his insides felt like they were being torn open.

Lexos, using the body of his beloved teacher Zendric, was doing something to Kellach that his body was not created or prepared to deal with, and his physical and mental selves were screaming as one for it to stop.

"Hmmm, you're sooo tight and hot, boy," Lexos' eyes were closed with pleasure, and he opened them to look down at the flushed face of his prize as he finally fit his entire length into the boy. "It's amazing that no one's done this to you before. An absolute treat it is. Oh, but you're such a crybaby, there's still the best part to come."

Kellach was trying to ignore the sound of Lexos' voice, he squeezed his eyes shut, bit his lip, and tried to block out what was happening to him, but his body kept reflexively tightening around the intrusion, trying to push it out, only making the pain worse.

"Open your eyes, look at me," Lexos commanded. When Kellach didn't respond he threw another fist at the boys face, then pulled out sharply, leaving only the tip of his erection inside Kellach's opening.

Kellach slowly cracked open his eyes, looking up through the glaze of tears at his tormentor.

"Good," Lexos grinned, "now you aren't allowed to keep your mouth closed, I want to hear every scream." With one powerful thrust he shot back into Kellach, and his last order was rendered unnecessary, as Kellach was unable to hold back his scream.

Lexos proceeded to rape Kellach senseless, pounding the smaller boy into the floor beneath them relentlessly.

Kellach was alternatively screaming and whimpering, no longer able to think coherently. His voice echoed around the great chamber.

"Oh, we've got a bit of blood now, I guess I've certainly made my mark today," Lexos' rapid pace slowed somewhat, but he didn't stop. He pushed both of Kellach's legs down, so they were loosely wrapped around his waist. With his left hand holding the boy's waist for support, he began to rub Kellach's limp member, slowly bringing it to life.

"Urgh- ahh," Kellach moaned as the friction began to stimulate him, his insides had begun to go numb from the pain, but the rest of his body was aching and extra sensitive. He didn't want to think about what Lexos was doing, but any feeling other than one being torn open felt like an escape to him, so he tried to enjoy the sensations caused by Zendric's hand.

"What's this?" Lexos paused in his thrusts but kept rubbing Kellach, "Are you going to start acting like a whore for me?" Lexos gripped him tighter and began to pump hard.

"Ah-ahh! Urgh…" Kellach jumped at the pain but as the friction and heat intensified he found himself desperately holding back moans. Now that Lexos had stopped pounding into him, he was able to think slightly clearer, and he knew that he did not want to give Lexos anything he asked for.

"Come now Kellach, remember what's at stake here," Lexos raised an eyebrow at him, "I want you to cum for me, and I want you to enjoy it. Or perhaps I'll just says the words and allow Zendric to return to his own body. Maybe you'll be happy to cum for him."

"No!" Kellach shouted, as Lexos raised his hands.

The magistrate smirked, lowered his hands, and gripped Kellach's member again, "Then moan for me brat. Show me how much you love getting fucked by your enemy, or is it your teacher you imagine is doing it?"

He began to thrust again, pumping Kellach in time with his hips.

Kellach bit his lip, Lexos glowered at him and heaved forward, a moan forced it's way out of Kellach's mouth.

"That's better," said Lexos, continuing with renewed vigor.

Kellach could no longer help himself, his insides were filled with a dull burning sensation, and tears were pouring down his cheeks. He simply gave in to Lexos, hoping for the end to come quickly.

It didn't take much longer.

Lexos began to get even more excited, he pumped Kellach hard, thrusting in as deep as he could go each time.

Then, finally, when Kellach felt like he was going to pass out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, he came, shooting semen across his stomach. A few thrusts later Lexos followed, burying himself deep within Kellach and releasing a burning hot load into the torn insides.

Kellach's entire body felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He went limp, trying only to stay conscious.

Lexos pulled out slowly, looking with triumph upon the beaten boy beneath him.

Gathering Zendric's discarded robe, Lexos stood, pulling the rich material back over his head.

When his clothes were suitably neat and tidy Lexos bent down and untied the rope that bound Kellach's wrists to the desks. The apprentices arms fell limply to the ground with the rest of his body, his wrists were raw and slightly bloody.

"Ahhh, what a site," said Lexos, "this is the best revenge I could possibly imagine."

Kellach's vision was swimming in and out of focus, he barely registered what Lexos was saying to him.

"I'm going to clean myself up, when I come back you had better be gone. I'm sure you'll need your sleep for tomorrows lesson."

Kellach was able to manage a weary glance upwards in surprise.

"Of course you'll be back for you lesson with Zendric tomorrow," Lexos continued, raising his eyebrows at the apprentice, "He won't have any idea what…" Lexos smirked, "What he's done to you."

Lexos turned his back on Kellach and walked towards the stairs, pausing at the bottom, he said, without looking back, "I look forward to seeing you again soon, Zendric's young protégé."

Kellach breath caught in his throat, "Wh- no… please…"

Lexos' burning gaze turned towards him, "Don't forget, boy, this is punishment. Punishment doesn't end just because you think you've had enough."

And Kellach was left on the cold floor, where he promptly passed out.

* * *

**So... any thoughts? Yeah I know, the first chapter was a bit full-on, the second deals more with the aftermath, Kellach struggles to deal with what went on, obviously, and tries to figure out how to hide it from his friends/family.**

**Poor Kellach :(**

**I know you all love it ;P **

**Until next time - Naru =^_^=**


End file.
